Yunīku Uchiha
Category:Fanon Canon is a member of Konohagakure's infamous Uchiha Clan. He was considered a late-bloomer by Uchiha standards, as he did not awaken his Sharingan until he was 17 years old, which led to him to be refereed to as by the rest of the clan. From a young age, Yunīku had alot thrown on his shoulders by his high profile, vast dreaming parents, who bore unrealistic dreams for their child, as they had been quite powerful ninja in the past. However, with Yunīku, this was not the case, as despite his parent's legacies, the boy showed no signs of raw talent, or anything of that nature. Furthermore, while the rest of his kin acquired the clan's most coveted ability, the Sharingan, Yunīku was prescribed glasses. An unforsaken rescue mission gone wrong, Yunīku was blessed with the first hokage, Hashirama Senju's DNA, granting him the unique ability to use Wood Release techniques. During a festival of celebration among the Uchiha, Yunīku first discovered his Wood Release capabilities, and was shunned and exiled by his fellow clan members, who at first even attempted to slaughter him. Forced to live on his own, Yunīku later came into contact with Konohamaru, who took the troubled boy under his wing and raised him as if he were his own. While partaking in a large ceremony held in Konohagakure, Yunīku spotted Furin from afar, who instantly took his breath away. As a result of this encounter, Yunīku unlocked his sharingan at long last. Background A Childhood Filled with Despair Yunīku was brought into the shinobi world to upper class Uchiha parents, parents who were hailed to be some of the clan's most promising fighters. With his birth, Yunīku brought along with him great expectations, with his parents relying on Yunīku to secure an important role within there clan, as well as at the same time become a well known shinobi in Konohagakure. Yunīku's father, Arabee Uchiha, always seemed to dream big, expressing his hopes of Yunīku some day becoming hokage, beginning from when Yunīku was only 2 years of age. His mother, Fufu Uchiha, also seemed to garner large hopes for her child, expressing her vast emotions and drowning her child with her list of accomplishments. Like her father, she too hoped Yunīku would someday become Hokage, but on top of that, she wanted him to first become a member of the anbu, then the konoha police force, every combatical branch konohagakure possessed, Fufu wanted her son to join. Yunīku was always a more reserved child, more independent then all the others. He was never the outgoing type, who pulled crazy pranks, and made funny jokes, this trait about him gruesomely bothered his parents, and they made sure to tell him. Throughout his entire childhood, unrealistic burdens were placed all over Yunīku's shoulders. He himself, did not possess much talent, certainly not enough to ever become known as Hokage. Entering the academy, Yunīku failed, day after day after day. Nothing seemed to be going well for this young child, though more and more hopes and dreams kept making their way onto his shoulders. Despite the overwhelming pressure they had put on him, Yunīku loved his parents uncontrollably. Arabee cared deeeply for his child as well in return, though most of the time, this love was overwritten by Yunīku's constant failures. Training sessions between the two turned into child-abuse sessions, where Arabee took his anger out on Yunīku. It seemed almost every night, Yunīku was locking himself up inside of his room, crying himself to sleep. An only child, Yunīku never had any siblings to look to for comfort. Things may have been even worse, he thought, if he had any siblings. They would surely do better than him, if they were in his position. Things became worse, as all the local Uchiha children began to obtain the clan's most coveted technique, the Sharingan. While all the other children were rewarded with the clan's Kekkei Genkai, Yunīku was prescribed glasses. As a sign of honor, Uchiha children partook in several sparring sessions throughout the week, which would always end brutally for Yunīku. With all the other children possessing sharingans, he was defeated, time after time. No matter how hard he seemed to fight, no matter how fast he tried to kick, the other children were always more than a step ahead of him, and treated Yunīku's efforts like child play. Yunīku didn't mind this as much, because the others were still taking notice of him, speaking to him, and allowing him to get involved. It wasn't until the others ignored him entirely, because of his lack of fighting abilities. This greatly effected Yunīku, who suddenly seemed to miss those beatings. An Unforsaken Accident As a result of all the segregation, Yunīku became more attention seeking. Whenever others were sent on missions, he would follow behind them closely, trying to help out in any way he possibly could. However, these sparks of assistance with which he provided, were seen as annoying events to the others. Instead of being able to finish their missions in the given time, they were now prolonged, due to Yunīku's arrival, always needing to rush to his aid to ensure he wasn't slaughtered by the enemy ninja. Finally, he was told to stop following them, which further led Yunīku into a depression. Seeing as though missions weren't his best bet, Yunīku looked for other ways to improve his family. One of those things, included trying to rescue his childhood best friend, after he had been kidnapped by a rouge ninja for DNA testing. This boy's name was Raka, who stopped being Yunīku's friend after everyone else had chose to neglect him. This had always bothered Yunīku, though his mind was now set on rescuing his friend, and once again acquiring Raka's loyalty, honesty, and friendship. Yunīku set out alone, following the tracks of the rouge ninja. Sadly he arrived late, as Raka's father had already defeated the rouge ninja, and now carried the unconscious Raka under his arm. Raka's father, Turi Uchiha, was one of the select shinobi Yunīku had accompanied on a previous mission. Because of Yunīku, Turi's brother was slaughtered, in his attempt to rescue Yunīku from further danger. Turi shed a single tear at the sight of Yunīku, who he saw as nothing but the reason his brother had been killed. With his son asleep, he lifted the DNA infused needle located on the lab counter, and attacked Raka from behind, stabbing the poor child into his neck, then tossing him into a liquid filled tank, leaving him to drown. Believing Yunīku to be dead, Turi returned home, leaving the drowning Yunīku behind. The boy struggled to stay alive, continuously kicking at the glass container of the tank. Luckily, the glass burst, and Yunīku was freed, allowing himself to relish the taste of fresh air once again. When Yunīku returned home, he returned to a brilliant set of cheers provided by his parents, who had never been happier to see him in their entire lives. Yunīku mourned deeply, finding immediate comfort in the fact that his parents finally showed some sort of appreciation for him. Unaware of what had exactly happened, he explained to a large crowd of Konoha shinobi, which had included Turi, and his recovered son, Raka Uchiha, about how a mysterious unnamed person had attacked him from behind. Deep within the crowd, an angered Turi grasped his right first tightly, as he believed he had failed to solve the clan's problems. The Outcast of the Uchiha Over the next few weeks, Yunīku seemed to be the center of attention. To gain followers, he told his of near-death experience in great detail, often creating false parts to the story to really garner their attention. This was to Yunīku, the happiest time in his entire childhood, who finally felt as though he was receiving the attention he deserved. However, this attention he was desperately craved, would soon come to set the table for his departure. Unaware that he now possessed the Senju Clan's signature Kekkei Genkai, Yunīku lived his life as he normally had, which included private training sessions by himself, in the forests of Konogakure. One quite afternoon, during an Uchiha clan get together, Yunīku began to lose himself in front of the large crowd. Suddenly, he began to spawn branches and trees out of nowhere, frightening the other members of his clan. Yunīku cried out for help, explaining he had now intentions to harm anyone. The Uchiha, who had always bore a firey hatred for the Senju Clan, saw Yunīku as a traitor, and began to attack him. His own parents watched in horror, unable to rescue their own son, afraid of what may happen to themselves if they had. Yunīku began to escape, still spawning random trees, twigs, logs, leaves, along the path. Finally, he managed to flee from his pursuers entirely, after he learned to create a tree, and hid himself inside of it. Now entirely secluded from the rest of his kin, Yunīku lived inside his own various creations, and consumed whatever grew on them to survive. He still attended the academy regularly, though he was in contact with the other Uchiha children, they could not harm him in front of so many people. They had tried, however, to follow him home several times, although Yunīku practiced the Body Flicker Technique religiously for this certain situation. Possessing wood release instead of the sharingan, Yunīku doubted who he really was. His depression continued to worsen, until one day, along the way back to his tree house, he discovered a small, injured, stray dog. The dog seemed to have injured it's third leg, leaving Yunīku to nurse the dog back to full health back at his tree house. The dog, which Yunīku later named Tokubetsu, brought joy to him. Tokubetsu became Yunīku's best friend, and the two spent whatever free time they had, training together. Someone Who Cares One evening, while he was out on a walk, Konohamaru, disciple of Naruto, notice Yunīku trotted home alone. This caught the eye of Konohamru, who gave chase to the boy. Unaware he had been followed, Yunīku preformed his daily routines and chores, upon arriving to his tree house. Konohamaru finally confronted Yunīku after sparking an interest in the boy's lifestyle, as well as deeply impressed by the boy's ability to preform Wood Release. Unaware at the time he was an Uchiha, most likely due to the fact Yunīku did not possess the sharingan, and since he had been exiled form his own clan, had never bothered to don his family's crest, Konohamaru agreed to train Yunīku. Under the tutelage of Konohamaru, Yunīku finally began to progress as a shinobi. Konohamaru took almost an instantaneous liking to Yunīku, who reminded him of his own master and instructor, Naruto Uzumaki. Under the watchful eye of Konohamaru, Yunīku learned key techniques such as the Shadow Clone Technique, and the fourth Hokage's signature jutsu, the Rasengan. Love at First Sight After Yunīku was promoted to a Chunin, he happily attended a large parade held in Konohagakure. Among the elders and all the fine shinobi, was Furin, who immediately garnered both the emotions, and feelings of Yunīku. Though he did not come into immediate contact with Furin, and only saw her from a distance, Yunīku fell in love. He had never felt this way about anyone ever, and at this very moment, with his first glance on Furin, his eyes widened. His eyes widened, and felt as his they had been kissed by angels, as if they had been grazed by the feathers of life. After long last, Yunīku awakened his sharingan. Yunīku returned back home to his tree house that evening, entirely star struck. He spent the rest of the day laying on his bed, facing the wooden ceiling. He simply could not get this woman out of his head. He didn't care for the woman's physical appearance like most probably would. He didn't care if this woman was curvaceous. For some reason, with Furin it was all different. He didn't seem to care about anything for several days after this encounter, only Furin. For the longest time in his life, Yunīku wore a proud smile on his face, until finally, he knew what he wanted to do with his life. Yunīku always believed there was only one reason why a person was alive. He now believed, that his reason, was to please Furin. From that day on, Yunīku trained harder than he had ever before, in the hopes of becoming someone to Furin. Someone she could be proud of, someone she could trust, someone she would notice. Yunīku Gaiden Bearing a unique skill set, Yunīku joined the Anbu following Furin's commands. As an Anbu, Yunīku's once 'gentle' persona was disturbed. He found himself killing even innocent people, if the task required, without hesitation. He climbed the ranks rather quickly, eventually reaching the title of captain among his fellow root members. During his days in the root, Yunīku became one of Konogakure's most powerful assets. With Great Power... As a member of the anbu, Yunīku was to never tell anyone of his position, not even his family members. At one point, he was assigned the task to protect his own family, while escorting them through enemy ninja territory. Yunīku's brother Masata, was an accomplished Shinobi, bearing the Mangekyō Sharingan in both eyes. Traveling past Kirigakure, the family was confronted by a group of Anti-Kekkei Genkai shinobi. Sometime during the battle, Masata was fatally wounded, leading Yunīku to awaken his Susanoo. Defeating the ninja with ease afterwards, Yunīku rushed to his brother's aid, only for him to die in his hands. Yunīku removed his mask, revealing to his own family members that he had been assigned to the anbu, like they had always hoped for. He cried pure blood, before taking his brother's eyes, granting him the eternal Mangekyō Sharingan. Appearance Yunīku is a fit and relatively tall man, with spikey, jet-black hair. During his childhood, Yunīku always wore spectacles, though his eyesight seemingly improved after he awakened his sharingan. His facial structure is narrow, and he always seems to have a humble smile on his face. He has a broad nose, long, pronounced tear-troughs under his eyes. His eyes portray a gentle, humble human being, and are normally onyx black in color, when not possessing the sharingan. As a loyal member of the Konoha Police force, Yunīku wears a long-sleeved black shirt, covered by a Flak jacket, and a Tantō strapped onto his backside. He wears tan pants, with bandages covering his ankles, down to his shinobi sandals. He is also commonly seen lugging around large shuriken on his back. As an anbu, Yunīku donned the standard uniforms which, for Konoha Anbu, consisted of black clothing, a grey flak jacket, metal arm guards and gloves, ninja sandals with spikes for travelling into mountainous regions, three ninja pouches on their back-waist and a signature spiral tattoo on their shoulder. He has been noted to be quite attractive by the kunoichi of konohagakure, and once took this trait about himself to his advantage, often flirting with whomever he pleased. Though this all changed, after his encounter with Furin, who simply took his breath away, and changed him almost entirely, as a shinobi, and human-being. Personality Yunīku, on multiple occasions, is said to be a very gentle, and humble human being by various sources. Despite surviving a tough childhood, he is always seen with a gentle, loving smile on his face. Yunīku is very loyal to Konohagakure, and though his family had given him alot of trouble in the past, loves them dearly. He no longer bears any resentment toward his own clan, is commonly seen associating with other Uchiha. Yunīku also has a passion for reading any form of literature, as well as partaking in public events, despite being rather independent during his childhood. He has an intense love for Furin, who is responsible for him awakening his sharingan. Along with Furin, Yunīku also loves his pet dog, Tokubetsu dearly. When he was resented by the others, it was Tokubetsu who brought Yunīku joy, and always kept him focused on the road ahead. As he grew older, Yunīku became more and more comfortable with his surroundings and environment. Now seen as somewhat arrogant, Yunīku has exceptional pride in his level of craft, and the time he has spent mastering it. During battles, he is seen often criticizing opponents rather than praising them, unlike most Konohagakure shinobi. Surviving a difficult upbringing, Yunīku has waited a long time for his moment to shine, and thus, has now become a sarcastic, laid back, humorous shinobi individual. In the heat of war, however, Yunīku becomes a concentrated and prepared shinobi. At no cost will he allow his comrades to die, as noted on several times, he is more than willing to sacrifice his own life for his villagers and teammates. Yunīku also has an unbelievable love for Furin, and will lose his temper if he ever witnessed her get damaged. Aside from all that, Yunīku seems to care deeply for the future of konohagakure, and goes to extreme extents to ensure the safety of his village, and his people. Similarly to how Konohamaru had given him a chance in his youth, Yunīku's best interests lie in the current Genin generation of the hidden leaf village, always trying to increase their skill level through simple means, such as short tutoring lessons, helpful advice, and sharing strategic tactics. Growing more and more mature as his age number progresses, Yunīku, after learning a thing or two about the Uchiha Clan, now gives full support and consent to his family. Initially in awe of his parents, family, and friends, because of their harsh ways of dealing with things, Yunīku now has unbelievable love for his family, and would do anything in his power to ensure their happiness. Abilities Although once considered a lackluster shinobi, using the words of his fellow brotheran as motivation, Yunīku transformed himself into a powerful, shinobi. Nature Transformation As a member of Konohagakure's infamous Uchiha Clan, Yunīku has displayed a natural affinity to Fire Release. He could use many different types of techniques, including his clan's rite of passage Great Fireball Technique. Sharing the same DNA as Hashirama Senju, Yunīku possesses the First's signature Wood Release kekkei genkai. This kekkei genkai allows him to combine Earth Release in one hand and Water Release in the other, to create vegetation such as trees and even grass which can be grown from any surface. Wood Release makes an excellent defence, and a strong offence, as well as a superb means of capturing, or restraining targets, allowing Yunīku to surround himself with extremely durable wooden domes, which can also be used to trap foes within, capable of enduring most attacks, and to rapidly grow sharp trees from his arms which can be used to trap or impale enemies. Fire Release As a member of Konohagakure's infamous Uchiha Clan, Fire Release was to have been the primary set of Ninjutsu for Yunīku, though he has now mastered his clan's highly coveted nature, he still, to this day, prefers Wood Release. However, one must never see this as any sort of flaw, disadvantage, or underestimate the latter, as he on multiple occasions has made his enemies and opponents pay for their lackluster sense of analysis. Access to his bloodthirsty family's Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique, Yunīku has the power to incinerate his foe in the matter of seconds. This technique is by far one of Yunīku's most powerful, which would take several high level water jutsu at once to counter entirely. Similar to Chakra Flow, Yunīku has been seen mixing his Fire Release nature typing into his Rasengan, creating a powerful, more radiant version, the Fire Release: Great Flame Rasengan. If struck by this powerful jutsu, the victim will more than likely receive several first degree burns, if somehow escaping death. Yunīku uses this jutsu rarely, as this jutsu is properly meant to bring death to his opponent, and Yunīku has not expressed the same bloodlust of that of the rest of the Uchiha Clan. Wood Release An undefinable rarity, a forsaken rescue mission gone wrong, Yunīku was blessed with the first Hokage, Hashirama Senju's DNA and cells, granting him the ability to Wood Release. Since the Kekkei Genkai was never really his to begin with, Yunīku's Wood Release seems to have borders and limitations from ever reaching the full power extent of Hashirama's wood release expertise, but this should never overtake from Yunīku's masterful beauty of the nature transformation. Wood Release was the typing of choice Yunīku used ever since his childhood, and now garners the ability to use this technique to his upmost advantage. Many foes have compared Yunīku's power to Madara Uchiha because of the obvious similarities in their respected fighting styles. With Wood Release: Wood Locking Wall, Yunīku uses his chakra to activate the roots in the ground and, using himself as a reference point, makes wooden pillars appear from left and right. The wooden pillars join together in a dome-shape with him at the centre, protecting him from incoming enemy attacks from all 360 degrees. Furthermore, with access to the Wood Release: Wood Dragon Technique, Yunīku creates a large, powerful wood dragon, similar to the Chinese dragon in appearance, to attack his foe. This jutsu could also be treated as a type of summon, as with it, Yunīku has been seen riding on top of it for quicker means of transportation. This technique is one of Yunīku's most powerful by far, striking fear into the very souls of his enemies. Wind Release Yunīku is highly proficient with the Wind Release Nature Transformation. He can exhale from his mouth powerful vacuum-based attacks that could either slash like blades or pierce like bullets and if needed he could use enhanced or localized versions of these techniques. Lethally dangerous because of both Yunīku's expertise in this field, and the very fact that this jutsu is the quicket, and easiest for Yunīku himself to mae use of. Yunīku, if at any time is somehow damaged by his opponent, would form the hand signs necessary to use any wind based techniques while he is either falling, flying, or retreating, using his mouth as the initiator. Yunīku can also use Chakra Flow to enhance a kunai's offensive power by pouring his wind-natured chakra through it. Furthermore, he can also add wind chakra to shuriken by holding it flat on his palm, and exhaling a stream of vacuum-like chakra onto the Shuriken in a pin-wheel like fashion, turning them into massive buzz-saws. This greatly increases their attack range and cutting power when thrown. It should be noted that these shuriken do not lose their momentum when intercepted, and retain all their cutting power and range when blocked or redirected. Ninjutsu Yunīku's primary focus in combat, is his polished expertise in ninjutsu. As a member of the Uchiha Clan, Yunīku possesses the ability to garner the clan's signature, powerful fire related attacks. His exceptional ninjutsu ability has granted him access to the Fourth Hokage's signature jutsu, the Rasengan. Furthermore, Yunīku has the privilege of five nature types, fire, earth, wind, water, and wood. He has shown superb proficiency in all five natures throughout his battles. Using Wind Release: Vacuum Blade, Yunīku is able to coat his Fuma Shuriken in wind type chakra, further increasing their slicing power. He is also very skilled with the Shadow Clone Technique, allowing himself to produce a vast number of shadow clones to aid him in battle. Ultimately, Yunīku has been seen using his nature types cohesively, allowing for tougher counter situations for his opponents. Bukijutsu Yunīku has displayed a high degree of skill in Bukijutsu. A versatile fighter, Yunīku is able to manipulate his opponent through the use of many tools, including Kunai Knives, Shuriken, Fuma Shuriken, and most recently, Senbon. Kenjutsu Yunīku has shown a high degree of skill using his Tantō. Dōjutsu Sharingan Yunīku first awakened his sharingan during a ceremony in Konohagakure, when he saw Furin for the first time. He instantly fell in love with the woman, and as a result of obtaining the sharingan, his vision was cleared, prohibiting the further necessity of glasses. Though he obtained the sharingan much later than the rest of his family, Yunīku managed to master it in a handful of years. Once upon a time, Yunīku was neglected by his own Uchiha Clan members for not possessing the eye. Though he received the sharingan much, much later than the rest of his peers, today he holds exquisite mastery of the eye, and is more skilled than any of them. His true brilliance with the sharingan lies in his ability to time attacks, then counter them accordingly. Mangekyō Sharingan Yunīku acquired the Mangekyō Sharingan after his best friend, his dog, Tokubetsu, died of an illness in his very arms, granting him the ability to use the eye's most powerful techniques. With his left eye, he could use Tsukuyomi, a genjutsu that trapped opponents' minds in an illusory world, torturing them for what felt like days in a matter of seconds. With his right eye he could use Amaterasu, which created controllable black flames that could burn anything, including fire itself. Finally, Yunīku's Mangekyō Sharingan sharingan granted him the ability to make great use of Susanoo, the eye's most powerful technique. Tsukuyomi Yunīku, by unlocking his Mangekyō Sharingan, has access to Tsukuyomi, which is noted to be one of the most powerful genjutsu in existence. It is unique to the Uchiha clan and only those who have awakened the Mangekyō Sharingan can perform it. It is said to represent the "Spiritual World and Darkness" (精神界と闇, Seishinkai to Yami), the antipode to Amaterasu — a ninjutsu of similar power. Tsukuyomi requires eye contact to be performed, trapping the target within an illusion completely under the user's control. Yunīku's prowess with the technique has allowed him to alter the perception of time with ease within the genjutsu to make a few seconds seem like many days as a means to torture the target. This results in the victim suffering psychological trauma that incapacitates them for a considerable period of time. Such a powerful technique is not without its disadvantages however. Due to the complexity of the illusion and the quickness with which it is executed, an enormous amount of chakra is necessary and an added amount of stress is placed on the left eye, leaving Yunīku's vision more blurred. Because of this reason, Yunīku strictly prohibits the use of his own Mangekyō Sharingan, in the fear of losing his eye-sight completely. Amaterasu Amaterasu is the highest level Fire Release technique, and is noted to be Yunīku Uchiha's strongest ninjutsu which stems from his dōjutsu. It is said to represent the "Material World and Light" (物質界と光, Busshitsukai to Hikari), the antipode to Tsukuyomi — a genjutsu of similar power and a fellow Mangekyō Sharingan dōjutsu. Use of the technique puts a great deal of strain on Yunīku, usually causing their eyes to bleed. The jet-black flames of the Amaterasu, said to be "the fires from hell" and as hot as the sun, ignite at the focus of the user's vision. The flames are capable of burning through mostly anything in their path, even smothering regular fire techniques with ease. Amaterasu is said to never stop burning; even when whatever is caught by Amaterasu is completely reduced to ash or destroyed, it can still continue burning for seven days and seven nights. It cannot be extinguished with water or any other normal methods. Similar to Tsukuyomi, Yunīku also prohibits the use of using this ability, in fear of completely losing his profound eye vision. Rinnegan Yuniku obtained the rinnegan from his childhood friend, and akatsuki partner, Sayuri Senju. Unlike the latter, as it is not originally his, he is unable to use it to it's maximum potential. The rinnegan contains six tomoe, and serves as an additional sharingan, capable of using it's abilities. Intelligence Ever since he had been a child, Yunīku had a keen sense and awareness of what was happening around him. He had also been blessed with the innate ability to perceive someone's nature. It was because of this that Yunīku took great interest in the history of the village, and what their ancestors left behind. Due to his way of thinking, he was never bound by the limited view of "the clan" but actually thought of the village as a whole. Though he lacked proficiency in combatical skills as a child, Yunīku was a passionate reader, possibly the reason as to his later success on the battlefield, as it may or may not have translated into analyzing his opponent's fighting prowess. Stats Quotes *(To Tokubetsu in regards to Furin)"It's just crazy man! I don't know why.. it's just.. I can't even explain how I feel about her." *(To Opponent)"Madara Uchiha? Hm.. Don't put my name in the same name as that man... These eyes are the only thing we have in common"